Patent Document 1 discloses a tip tool guide apparatus including a swivel supporting unit provided in a water chamber of a steam generator, a slide table provided in the swivel supporting unit, a manipulator mounted on the slide table, and a tip tool mounted on the tip of the manipulator.
In this tip tool guide apparatus, the tip tool is moved (guided) along a shot peening region of the inner peripheral surface of a pipe base provided in the water chamber, by controlling the manipulator. At this time, the tip tool is pressed against the inner peripheral surface by the manipulator. In this manner, the posture of the tip tool is changed into a posture along the inner peripheral surface of the pipe base. Accordingly, the tip tool is controlled so as to have a predetermined posture, by being pressed against the inner peripheral surface and brought into close contact therewith by the manipulator.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-181909